Boyfriend
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: SEQUEL TO NO IDEA! So some you wanted a Sequel, so here it is! :) Carlos discovers something about his feelings.


**Heey guys! So some of you wanted a sequel to No Idea because you felt bad for James. So here it is! So I was thinking to add myself in this story hihi, but I don't like my own name that much so I chose the name Macy. I think it's a beautiful name, haha ^^. So Macy nows the guys from the start, since shes working for Gustavo. **

**So! On with this story! :)**

**Carlos POV**

I broke the liplock with Chelsea and smiled at her. She smiled right back and giggled cutely. I ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. I looked up to see James staring at me intensly. I wondered what was up with him, he hasn't been himself lately. He used to flirt with Macy all the time, from the first moment we've been here. But I think that stopped when he started dating Lucy. I'm happy for them, I really am. James deserves to be happy and I think Lucy makes him really happy. I smiled and grabbed Chelsea's hand. I stroke her knuckles.

''C'mon Chels, I want you to meet my friends.'' I said smiling at her. Chelsea looked at James and then at Kendall and Logan who were sharing a stretcher. She looked at me and nodded while smiling.

''Sure,'' she said, ''I would love to meet your friends Carlos.''

I smiled at her adorableness and pulled her with me. When we reached them Macy came walking up to us and sat down on the edge of the stretcher Kendall and Logan were sharing.

''Hey guys,'' I said cheerfully, getting their attention, ''I want you all to meet Chelsea, my girlfriend.'' I said grinning.

Lucy and Macy smiled widely and shook the hand of Chelsea and hugged me.

''Congratulations, Carlitos! I'm really happy for you.'' Macy said smiling sweetly. I smiled too and ruffled her hair.

''Thanks Mace.'' Kendall and Logan congratulated me too, but James just sat there. He seemed to be glaring at Chelsea but mostly at me.

''James?'' I asked. ''What do you think of it?'' James stood up, sighing. He shoke his head.

''I want to be happy for you Carlos, I really do, but I can't. I'm sorry.'' He said. He brushed passed me and ran to the elevators.

''Dude!'' Logan yelled confused. Lucy look worried and was hesitating to follow him or not. Macy stood up and raced after him.

''What's with him lately? He's not been himself.'' Kendall said thoughtfully. I put my arm around Chelsea and nodded.

''I know, he also seemed to be ignoring me much.'' I said doubtfully. Maybe James didn't want to be my friend anymore. I rubbed Chelsea's shoulder.

''Don't think it's your fault Chels, James will get over it.'' I said reassuringly. She smiled at me and I smiled right back.

**Page BreakXXXPage BreakXXX -**

**James POV**

I sat down on my bed with my back against the door and rested my head on my hand. How could Carlos do this? How could he expect me to be happy for him. I really want to be happy for him but I can't be happy for him if he doesn't like me the way I like him.

''James?'' I turned around and saw Macy standing there. I smiled softly. I mentioned for her to walk farther.

''I know it's hard for you to handle this, but maybe you gotta except the fact Carlos doesn't like you the same way you like him. And it's hard, I know.'' She put a hand on my shoulder. ''But I'm almost pretty sure Carlos likes you too, he just didn't notice it yet.''

I sighed deeply, knowing she was right.

''How long will that take?'' I asked sadly. ''I can't wait my whole life for him, that's crazy Mace.'' Macy seemed to think for a minute before nodding her head.

''That's true, but there should be a thing that'll make him realize he likes you.'' she said looking in front of her.

''Like what?''

''I don't know. But start talking to him again, Carlos won't show it but you're hurting him by ignoring him.''

''I'm only ignoring him because I don't want to hurt myself. I'm afraid I'll do something stupid when I'm with him.''

''Like what?'' Macy asked looking at me curiously.

''I don't know... I'm afraid I'll kiss him by accident and he'll hate me.'' I looked at my lap and fiddled with my hands.

''James,'' Macy said but paused. She sighed. ''James, look at me.''

I lifted my head and looked into her brown eyes.

''I'm pretty sure Carlos would never hate you. You're pratically a brother to him.'' She stated confident.

''I don't know.''

''Just come with me and talk to him, please. We're all woried James. And as much I would love to keep your secret I think I can't hold it any longer.'' She said.

I started to panick.

''You're not gonna tell someone are you?'' I asked panicked.

She noticed the panick in my voice and rubbed my shoulder reassurngly. Then she sighed deeply.

''I'm trying James, but you should try to. Now,'' She said standing up. ''You're coming with me and you're gonna talk to Carlos. Just make a small talk with him, you'll make him really happy.'' She said pulling me on my feet.

I looked into her eyes and I nodded my head.

''Let's go.''

**Logan POV**

We talked a bit with Chelsea and it was really nice. I really liked her. I laughed about something she said. Kendall smiled at me and kissed my temple. I look at him and smiled, patting his chest.

''Awww, cute.'' Chelsea giggled. I smirked.

''Heey guys!'' We looked up and saw Macy walking back to us with James right behind her.

''Hey James, where were you? We were really worried.'' I said looking at him questionly. Lucy stood up. She went to James and hugged him. He smiled sincerely and hugged her back. He kissed her temple and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and I saw a blush raising on her cheeks when they broke the hug. James kissed her and Lucy kissed her back. Macy walked to us and sat down next to me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

''What happened up there?'' I whispered to her. She look at me and smiled.

''Can't tell you. Sorry.'' She smiled innocently. I frowned. Why couldn't she tell me? My eyes shot to James. I don't know _what _was up with him but I'll figure it out. I'm a genious after all.

**Carlos POV**

I was talking to Chelsea when I saw James standing in front of me. I looked at him questionly. He had his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

''I'm sorry I was being so weird a few minutes ago. I'm really happy for you Carlitos, I really am. And for you Chelsea.'' He said. I smiled and stood up. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

''Welcome back, James. I missed you, I really did.'' I whispered against his shoulder. James hugged me back and I felt happiness and warmness run through me. But it felt different then all the other times. It felt much nicer. I just sighed and hold on to him a little longer.

He let me go and sat down by Lucy interwining their fingers. That's when I felt a pinch of jealousy in my stomach. How could I be jealous of James and Lucy? They were happy together and I had Chelsea. Or did I belong with James?

What's wrong with me?

**That evening;**

**James POV**

I was sitting in my room strumming my guitar. I was rather happy. It felt good to hold and kiss Lucy, and I talked to Carlos again and I could see that would make him really happy. I was strumming different songs when I came to a familiar song that I wanted to sing to Carlos, telling him how I felt. So I started to sing.

_''Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Have you ever had a feeling your drawn to someone (Yeah)_

_And there isn't anything they could've said or done_

_And everyday I can see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that your alone_

_But I overheard your boys and this is what they said_

_Looking for a, looking for, that your looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared just come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I want to be is your boyfriend, Carlos_

_Can't fight that , let me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care all what you've done before, all I really want to be is your-'' _

I stopped singing when suddenly the door to the room was thrown open and Carlos fell to the ground. I sat there shocked for a moment, not knowing what to do.

**Carlos POV**

I was listening at the door to hear James play different songs on his guitar. I smiled when I heard our song 'Boyfriend' I leaned closer to the door to hear him sing. His angelic voice made my heart melt. I suddenly froze when I heard him sing my name. Did he really sing my name, thought? Or did I imagine it. Without thinking I accidently opened the door and fell to the floor. After a few seconds James was at my side, helping me up.

''Carlos! Are you okay, did you hurt yourself?'' James asked me worried. I looked at his eyes and I saw he really did care about me. More than a friend should. And I knew I felt the same about him. I smiled.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' I said smiling while looking into his eyes. He blushed and let me go.

''So I heard you sing.'' James blushed even harder and didn't look at me.

''How much did you here?'' He asked me glancing at the ground.

''Everything.'' I stated simply.

James finally looked at me.

''Look Carlos I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. For ingoring you, for falling for you, for you to hear that what I just sa-'' I rolled my eyes and shut him up by crashing my lips on his. He immediately kissed back and that made me smile. We broke apart and I smiled at him.

''Damn.'' he whispered. I giggled and bit my lip.

''Yeah... Damn.'' I said dreamily.

''So... you like me too?'' James asked me smiling. I just shoke my head laughing. I leaned in and he leaned in too.

''Does this answer your question?'' I whispered before kissing him again. He wrapped his strong arms around me and sighed confidently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and it felt like I was on cloud nine. We had to break up with Lucy and Chelsea though. But that would be worth it if that meant I could be James boyfriend. Because I would do anything to become his boyfriend.

Everything...

**Aaaaand done! Damn that was... Eh, I'll you fill it in :) So there's the Jarlos! I hope you liked it! 33**

**Lots of Love,**

**Anja XXX**


End file.
